Hunted
by Wayward
Summary: Skywarp and Thundercracker come across a plot by a disgruntled Monitor to take over Cybertron - in the most literal sense possible. Now they're being chased by some very dangerous people, and the Seekers are outnumbered, outgunned, and running low on powe
1. Hunted, chapter one

**Hunted: Chapter One**

          "Why were we not awakened before this?"

          The sentiment was echoed from the six other screens.  Shockwave sighed.  "The necessary power wasn't available, and I have been busy."  There were eight watchtowers on Cybertron, each to oversee an eighth of the planet.  For the last two million years, only Shockwave's was operative.  The other seven monitors ( and their Sectors ) had been in machine hibernation to conserve power.

          "'Busy'?" huffed Vapourblade.  "We've been in _stasis_ for two million years!"

          "And if I didn't tell you, you'd have never known, so stop whining," directed Shockwave.  "Even still, this meeting is only an update.  Power levels are still too low to keep the entire planet running."

          Lightray rested his chin on his hand.  "Meaning we'll be put under again.  Thanks lots, Shocker."

          "I've already filled you in on Commander Megatron's status," said Shockwave.  "Once he accumulates enough energy from the Earth-planet, I'll awaken one of you and help set up a second space-bridge.  Then we can have two teams collecting energon, and so forth."

          "He's had years to gather energy," rumbled Frosttalon.  "Even with a cadre of Autobots chasing him around, he should have been able to deal with it."

          "He _should_ have," Shockwave agreed.  "But he _is_ our leader and still our best chance at reviving Cybertron."  Not that Shockwave had no ambition.  He did, but he also had patience.  Even when Cybertron returned to glory, Megatron by nature would still be out in the galaxy, collecting energy, expanding the empire… leaving Shockwave in charge of Cybertron itself.  Megatron didn't have to be dead to be out of the way.

          Not that he intended the others to know of his plans.  "You have been informed," said Shockwave.  "I will re-establish planetary stasis in two hours, so you have time to check the files in detail.  Shockwave out."

          Another transmission soon followed the first, but instead of Cybertron, this one came from Earth.  Shockwave acknowledged: "The space-bridge is ready, Megatron."

          "Excellent.  Then the next batch of energon cubes should be arriving…" Megatron paused for a second.  "Now."

          The space-bridge opened, revealing Skywarp, Thundercracker, and a skid piled high with energon cubes.  If Shockwave had eyes, he would have rolled them.  "Hi," said Skywarp.  "Where do you want 'em?"

          "There's a storage area two grids to the west.  I'll summon Stalker to guide you," Shockwave informed them.

* * *

          Perhaps the other monitors were content to wait, but Frosttalon had his own plans.  Stasis wasn't painful or even boring; he simply lost time.  Which bothered him.  Frosttalon would rather be bored than out of the loop, and besides, he didn't like the idea of Shockwave running the whole planet.  You could never tell what Shockwave was thinking, and it would be far too easy for him to just terminate the other monitors while they hibernated.

          The ice-blue Decepticon surveyed his control room.  Simply not returning to the stasis chamber wouldn't do any good; even if Shockwave didn't notice his absence, Frosttalon would eventually   terminate from lack of energy.  With the Third Sector shut down, there would be no way to recharge.  If he went to the First Sector, he would eventually be found out.  And lurking in the shadows like a hunted thing didn't appeal to him.

          So, there had to be a way to stay awake and keep power flowing to his sector, and all without Shockwave's notice.  Perhaps if he could rig up a jamming field or false sensor relays… but Shockwave had the main computer and controlled all.  He had to circumvent that control in such a way that the main computers wouldn't realise what was happening, one that could feed false signals – false _lack_ of signals – as was needed.  In short, he needed a more sophisticated computer.

          And, he realised with a start, he _had_ one…

* * *

          "Tell me, we actually showing an increase here?"

          Stalker locked the storage bunker and turned to Skywarp.  "Yes.  It's minor, of course, since there's so few of you on collection duty.  Unfortunately, we haven't the power to send any more teams."

          "It's a circle," mused Thundercracker.  "There has to be a better way than plundering Earth.  Maybe we could get Astrotrain to search for another living world, one without any sentient life so the Autobots don't charge in."

          The three Seekers shifted.  Skywarp said, "Ahh, you know Megatron.  If it's too easy, he'll get fidgety and take it out on the rest of us."

          "Take it out on Starscream, anyway," chuckled Thundercracker.

          "It would be easier if Cybertron was actually orbiting a sun," said Stalker.  A series of strange occurrences before her awakening left Cybertron hurtling through space.  Fortunately, space was quite empty and they hadn't hit anything.  "If we get close enough to a star, Shockwave was thinking we could rig up some planetary jets and get an orbit around it.  Even if that uses up all our supplies, we'll be able to set up solar panels and solve our basic energy problem."

          Skywarp added: "Solve the Autobot problem, too.  We could get the army back up to strength and outnumber _them_ for a change."

          The distance from the storage bunker to the control tower was covered in minutes.  The Seekers shifted back to their robot forms as they landed and went back inside.  Skywarp saluted: "Mission accomplished, Shockwave.  Let's have it with the bridge thing."

          "Space-bridge technology is far from refined," said Shockwave.  "Quite delicate, as well."

          The black Seeker folded his arms over his chest.  "You busted it.  Right.  How long for repairs?"

          "I estimate four hours."

          "Four _hours_!" Skywarp repeated.  "What do we do until then?"

          Shockwave turned back to his console.  "I don't care as long as you're out of my way."

          "I've got some work to do," said Stalker, "but I can keep them out of trouble for a while."

          Once outside, Skywarp snorted.  "'Work'?  What do you do?"

          "Hunt Autobots," said Stalker.  "Check on assorted menials.  Map the lower Levels.  Do computer work.  Basically, I do all the wingwork so that Shockwave doesn't have to leave his post, and if he _does_ leave his post, I can cover for him."  After a minute, she added, "I think I keep Shockwave from getting _too_ bored.  Right now I'm to check up on some rebuilding at the edge of the Sector.  Want to come along?"

          "As if we have anything else to do…"

* * *

          "Boooooooring!"  Skywarp kicked his heels against the wall.  "How much longer?"

          He could have checked his own internal chronometer, but there are people who would always ask petty questions, if only to fill up silences.  Thundercracker knew this, so he answered.  "Three hours and twenty-seven minutes."

          "Ahh, wing-nuts."  Stalker had left them several minutes ago, her task in the area complete.  Skywarp and Thundercracker were currently sitting on the wall overlooking the rebuilding work.  Skywarp occasionally threw things at the menials.  It was a minor diversion, and didn't hold his interest for long.  "Come on, let's go give ourselves a tour."

          "Nothing to see," Thundercracker reminded him.  "Most of the planet is in stasis."

          Skywarp waved a vague hand at the landscape.  "No it isn't.  Not right now.  Shockwave did some planet-wide check-up or something not long before we arrived.  Everything's on for the next ninety minutes or so."

          "How do you know that?"

          "Stalker mentioned it and you weren't paying attention," teased Skywarp, shifting to jet-form.  "Come on; when the lights go out, we'll know it's time to start heading back."

          Thundercracker sighed and followed.

* * *

          He might not always agree with the Decepticon cause or general attitude, but here, on Cybertron, doubts were difficult.  Thinking was easy here, rather than on that mudball with the scrabbling little primates.  On his worst days, Thundercracker almost forgot Cybertron _existed_, thought that it was just a story concocted by Megatron as an excuse to keep fighting.  Thundercracker loved his home planet, the great blue-gray cities stretching to the sky, the cool glow of the lights…  "Uh-oh."

          "You _know_ I hate when you say that, TC."

          "Check your radar; something's following us."

          Skywarp checked.  A plane the colour of midnight was behind them and closing fast.  _A plane?_ thought Skywarp, confused.  _No Cybertronian jet looks like that._  It looked vaguely like Dirge; he was a dark blue plane, but the space-bridge wouldn't open for…

          … another seventy minutes.  Thundercracker asked something else: "Didn't you say the planetary stasis was supposed to reactivate, say, an hour ago?  The city lights are still on.  And how come this one is still awake?"

          "Automatic defence systems?" asked Skywarp nervously.  He wasn't the brightest Decepticon, but an active imagination was putting together an unpleasant picture.  He switched to radio to speak to the other: "Hail, friend.  We're just passing through on our way back to the First Sector, and Shockwave can vouch for us."

          The other opened fire.

          Skywarp teleported to dodge the barrage and reappeared behind the aggressor.  "All right, you asked for it!"

          "'Warp, he's a Decepticon!  He's got the symbol!" called Thundercracker as he dove out of the way.

          "He's an idiot for picking this fight," snapped Skywarp.  "And when I'm through, he's going to be scrap."  The Seeker unleashed his own arsenal.  A good ninety percent of his shots hit, but the midnight blue plane didn't seem to take any damage.  It looped in the air and smashed into Skywarp, who went spiralling.

          Thundercracker arced around the other, blasting as he went and meeting with no better luck than Skywarp.  None of their shots so much as slowed the aggressor down, let alone left a mark.  The Seeker decided to try another trick; he let loose a concentrated sonic boom.

          _This_ time there was a result; the blast shattered the other's cockpit and left it disoriented.  Before Thundercracker could fire again, Skywarp radioed him not to and appeared in the air above the other, landing on its back, where he drove a jagged piece of metal into it where he guessed the other's head to be.  The unknown Decepticon spiralled out of the sky and crashed into a building.  The Seekers followed it down.

          It was trying to transform, but the piece of metal stuck in it was preventing the shift.  Its nosecone and right wing were broken from the crash.  Skywarp kicked it to get its attention.  "You going to talk now, maybe explain why you shot at us?"

          The other said nothing.  After another five minutes, it stopped struggling.  "I hope that wasn't anyone important."

          "No one _I_ know," said Skywarp.  "Which is strange.  It's a plane, almost an Earth-style jet.  No one up here should look like that."

          "No one in this Sector should be _awake_," Thundercracker reminded him.  "This is weird.  We should report this to Shockwave."

          Skywarp shook his head.  "Are you kidding, TC?  Shockwave runs this planet, controls when the Sectors are active.  He's probably _behind_ this, whatever 'this' is.  We have to tell Megatron."

          "Tell him what?  'Cybertron's not under planetary stasis and we were shot at by a Decepticon airplane.  Oh, and we think Shockwave's behind it'?" asked Thundercracker.  "That wouldn't go over well."

          The black Seeker shifted back to jet-mode.  "We need more information," he said.  "Come on, TC."

          Years of being Skywarp's ally, friend, and companion had given Thundercracker a certain perspective on the other's mind.  In general, if Skywarp had an idea, it was a bad one.  If he wanted Thundercracker's help with it, it was much, much worse.  And Thundercracker, knowing this, would still aid his friend because even if he disapproved, Skywarp would go through with his plans anyway.  And if he helped him, Thundercracker could at least keep an eye on him and help shoulder the inevitable blame.

          So, Thundercracker followed.  "Where to?"

          "This Sector's watchtower."

* * *

          It took longer than it should have to reach the watchtower.  Of course, Skywarp and Thundercracker were being careful; flying low, then walking, keeping to the shadows, watching for pursuit…  But, as Skywarp pointed out with his own logic, that since no one tried to stop them, they obviously hadn't been spotted.  Needless to say, Thundercracker wasn't reassured.

          But they made it, which posed another problem.  "Right," said Thundercracker.  "And how are we supposed to get in without setting off the alarms?"

          "Easy.  We teleport."

          Thundercracker decided it was time to give his friend an incredulous look.  "'We'?  How much extra mass can you teleport with?"

          "Enough.  Didn't you see me during the latest skirmish with the Autobots?  I grabbed Powerglide in mid-flight, warped to ten feet in front of the cliff, then warped away.  Inertia kept him going, he didn't have a chance to correct course, and he crashed."  Skywarp sighed and shook his head.  "It was a _gorgeous_ move and you _missed_ it."

          He didn't consciously intend to, but Thundercracker found himself backing away.  "I'm not going to end up missing a foot or a wingtip or anything?..  Besides, intruder alerts don't have to just be attached to the doors…"

          "Gotta chance it.  We have to get inside," said Skywarp, sounding not in the least apprehensive.  "Come on, Mr Edgy.  If you're squirming, you're _definitely_ going to lose a foot…"

          "All right, all right."  Against his better judgement, Thundercracker allowed his friend to take hold of him, and seconds later decided he had been right in the first place: Teleportation was a lousy way to travel.  The trip took between one second and the next, and left his gyros spinning like he'd been struck by lightning while attempting a backwards loop at Mach 2.  Fortunately, Skywarp held him up until his mind cleared.  "You do this for fun?"

          Skywarp let go of him carefully, making sure Thundercracker could stand on his own.  "I'm built for it; the jump doesn't affect me.  You okay?"

          "Yeah," said Thundercracker, but swayed a bit.  "How far was the warp?"

          The black Seeker smiled slightly.  "Four metres."

          "Ugh."

          After that, they both fell silent.  The watchtower was probably built to the same design as Shockwave's, so the control room should be easy enough to find.  Thundercracker wasn't sure what Skywarp intended to do once they got there; probably knock the monitor down and try to interrogate him.

          It turned out to be a moot point.  A midnight blue Seeker with flame-green eyes, flanked by two other Decepticons of the same colour, stepped into the hall in front of them, weapons raised.  Skywarp and Thundercracker were about to respond in kind when footsteps behind them informed them they were surrounded.  The lead Seeker flashed them a perfect smile and cocked its head in a _come along_ gesture.  There was nothing to do but follow.

          The green-eyed Seeker tapped the door controls, then stepped aside with a mocking bow as the Decepticons behind Skywarp and Thundercracker shoved them into the room.  Skywarp started: "Your little honour guard could stand to learn some…" but stopped and gaped.

          The Monitor of the Third Sector was an ice-blue Decepticon whose outline suggested a spaceship of some sort.  At least, it might have, once upon a time.  Now he was missing chunks of his exoskeleton and the top of his head, wires trailing from the exposed parts and into the ceiling.  But what was left of his head turned and the optics flashed with life.  The mouth moved when he spoke: "Hrm.  Soldiers from the force on the Earth planet."

          "That's us," said Skywarp, admirably recovering his poise after the initial shock.  "Anything happens to us, and the army will melt you down."

          The monitor's mouth twitched in an ironic smile.  "You certainly rant like your commander," he said.  "But words are not enough.  Words will not re-energize this planet."

          "You've got a better plan, I assume?"

          "Of course."  The blue bulk shifted a bit, causing the wires to crawl and incidentally send another shudder of revulsion through the two Seekers.  "I am the Monitor Frosttalon, at my post for four million years.  'At my post', but not awake.  Shockwave set the planet on full stasis-watch over two million years ago."

          "We've been out of it, too," Thundercracker interjected.  "For the full four million years.  We only woke up three years ago…"  He might have said more, but a blow from one of the Decepticons behind knocked him to his knees.

          Frosttalon waited for Thundercracker to regain his feet before continuing.  "Three years should have been time enough to collect the power to awaken another Sector and send another team out to gather energy.  Shockwave filled us all in at the meeting, so I've already heard all the excuses for failure.  I tire of waiting for Megatron, so I've assembled my own force, my own Hunters."

          "Impossible," said Skywarp.  "Where did you pull the power from to build them?  Where did you get their _minds_ from?"  Vector Sigma's key was destroyed, and the great machine was no longer friendly to the Decepticons.

          "The power was pulled from the planet itself," said Frosttalon.  "Shockwave should have noticed.  He should have noticed that the Third Sector is still active, but his computers can be fooled," – he nodded slightly, gesturing to the wires streaming from his form – "if one can outthink them.  He has no reason to send his menials or his pet tracker to see if the lights are on.

          "And the _minds_…"  Frosttalon smiled.  "There are other ways to give a new shell independent thought without Vector Sigma.  Old minds in stasis, but then you're never sure exactly what you're going to get.  Programming it yourself, but the mind would be infantile.  Or," – he paused – "known minds could be copied.  Cybertron's records are quite detailed, if you know where to look.  And what better way to rub Megatron's nose in it than to show him what his army _could_ have been?"

          This time, Skywarp didn't bother to hide his revulsion.  "You're sick.  Those things are _us_?"

          "None of these here," he gestured at the five who caught them – "are either of you specifically, but, yes, the Hunters are Megatron's core army," said Frosttalon.  "I've improved on the designs, and, of course, the minds aren't _quite_ as you have them now.  I stripped the program down to the core persona, leaving them… open to suggestion.  Certainly they don't in-fight or argue about who should be the leader."

          "Because that's you," agreed Skywarp.  "So, what, you're going to kill us all and collect Earth's energy your way?"

          "Essentially, yes."  Frosttalon's attention shifted to the midnight blue Seeker.  "Mourningstar, destroy them."

          Skywarp jumped aside before the order was completed, incidentally tumbling into Thundercracker.  "Thanks for blabbing your scheme, Frosty!"  The Seekers vanished.

* * *

          "Don't move, TC.  Wait for your gyros to balance."

          Thundercracker couldn't have moved if he wanted to.  He had thought the first teleport was bad, this one left him feeling so awful he couldn't even find the words to describe it.  His stabilizers were spinning, leaving him with the sickening sensation of tailspin, even though he could feel the ground beneath him.  Internal warnings fired off with such intensity that it was physically – impossibly – painful.  If he were human, he would have thrown up.

          It was ten minutes before the stars stopped flashing behind his optics and he managed to ask, "Where?.."

          "Flat on your back, five miles from Frosttalon's watchtower.  They're probably looking for us, but they've got no way of knowing which way we went," said Skywarp.  It was a safe bet that Frosttalon would know Skywarp's teleportation abilities and range, which was about two-and-a-half miles.  So Skywarp teleported twice.

          "You know the instant right before you crash?  I feel like that, only it just keeps going and going…"

          Skywarp patted his wing.  "Shh, you're fine, your stabilizers are just acting up.  Your system will eventually realise that nothing's happening."

          "It'd better hurry."  After another few minutes, Thundercracker tried to sit up, and quickly changed his mind.  "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

          "What, aside from the part about saving our lives?" asked Skywarp.  "No, when the Hunters took us to Frosttalon instead of shooting us in the hall, it occurred to me that whoever was in charge was probably the type to want to explain his Big Plan.  And since Frosty so kindly obliged, it was time to make our Daring Last-Minute Escape.  Sorry about your stabilizers, though."

          Thundercracker sat up, and this time Cybertron didn't lurch under him.  "Can we just _fly_ back to Shockwave's tower?  No more warping?"

          "No way could I teleport all the way back to the First Sector.  My power levels are getting low as it is," said Skywarp, helping Thundercracker to his feet.  "You okay to fly?"

          "I think so."  The Seekers shifted and took to the sky.  "I hope you know which way you're going, because I think you've broken my internal compass," complained Thundercracker.

          "This way.  Follow me."

          They flew.  They got pretty far before a barrage of laserfire told them that they'd been spotted.  "Two of them," announced Skywarp, dodging.  "Can we take them?"

          "Are you kidding?"

          The Seekers tried to outrun their pursuit, but it was quickly apparent that it wasn't going to happen.  "I've got an idea, TC," said Skywarp.  "It's got a good chance of failing, is amazingly dangerous, and even if it succeeds, you're not going to like it."

          Thundercracker barely managed to avoid a blast of heat.  "If we don't do _anything_, we're going to get fried."

          It was permission enough.  "Vent your fuel and trust me."

          Five seconds later, the Hunters saw an impressive explosion and called off the chase.

* * *

          "Here."

          A savaged hunk of metal landed unceremoniously at Thundercracker's feet.  "What's this?"

          "Menial robot," said Skywarp, sitting down on what had once been a wall.  "I've left half of its energy for you."  When the other Seeker's only response was a stunned silence, Skywarp continued, "Look, I don't like doing the vampire thing either, but if we jack into a power station the drain will be traced.  At least this way our presence won't be immediately noticeable."

          They had tricked the Hunters at no small cost to themselves.  Thundercracker vented his fuel, and just before the Hunter's heat-ray ignited it, Skywarp teleported himself and his friend away to what turned out to be a debris field.  Fortunately, the explosion was large enough that the Hunters decided the Seekers were destroyed and went away.  Unfortunately, both Skywarp and Thundercracker were now running dangerously low on energy.

          Thundercracker made the necessary connections and drained what power the minor robot had left.  After a few interminable minutes of silence, Skywarp couldn't take it any more.  "Come on, TC, say something."

          "Like what?"

          "Like that.  Anything," said Skywarp.  "Great Cybertron, _look_ at us; hunted like animals on our own planet.  I hope Shockwave's looking for us."

          The other chuckled dryly.  "Does he even know we're missing?  He doesn't even expect us back for another half-hour."

          "And he doesn't even know that this Sector is awake."  Skywarp stood.  "Well, we'd better get moving again.  It'll take forever to get back to the control tower on foot."  He helped Thundercracker to his feet and they walked on.

          Later, Thundercracker said, "The important part is giving Shockwave the message about Frosttalon's treachery, right?  We could radio…"

          "The _important_ part is saving our own carapaces," Skywarp informed him.  "A transmission would lead the Hunters right to us, and there's no guarantee that the message would get through at all."

          "We could get a proper recharge first," continued the blue Seeker, "and maybe hack into a ground connection.  That will be harder to jam…"

          "We'll be _tracked_ _down_ and _killed_," snapped Skywarp.

          Thundercracker looked up at the sky.  "It'll take the Hunters time to get to us, and fully charged we can outrun them or fight until Shockwave sends reinforcements."  He paused.  "I'll do it.  You keep going, in case I can't get through."  With that, he turned and walked away.

          "Arrgh!  Fine!  Go play hero!  I'm leaving!"

          Five minutes later, Thundercracker felt a hand on his arm.  "You're an idiot, but you won't die alone," sighed Skywarp.  "Manipulative son of a biplane."

          Thundercracker smiled.

* * *

          It took another twenty minutes of walking, senses stretched to maximum, jumping at every noise, before they found a power station.  "Here's the jack-in," said Skywarp.  "Juice up and try to contact the tower.  I'll cover you."  _For all the good I'll be until _I_ recharge._

          Thundercracker nodded, then jacked into the station.  Recharging took several minutes, and when he finished, Skywarp immediately took his place.  Behind him, Thundercracker said, "My radio's not working.  Might be damaged, might be a jamming field.  I'll try a ground line."  He wandered off a ways to do just that.

          He had barely started hacking the system when the panel went dead.  "Oh, scrap…"

Running back, he found Skywarp methodically reciting a colourful list of words.  The black Seeker stopped to say: "The station went dead.  I'm barely charged."

          "The communications system was cut, too," added Thundercracker.  "He knows we're here.  Can you transform?"

          Skywarp concentrated for a second.  "No.  My power's still too low."

          "Maybe I can carry you…"

          "No.  I'll just slow you down."  Pause.  "I've got energy enough for a few shots.  Get to Shockwave; I'll try to stall pursuit."

          "Skywarp…"

          Skywarp managed a weak smile.  "You already got your quota of heroic self-sacrifice in, TC."

          "No I didn't.  You came along," Thundercracker reminded him, taking him by the arm and walking away from the power station.  "And you're coming along this time, too."

          "Fine.  Leggo my arm," he said, but his eyes showed relief.  Thundercracker released him, and opened one of his chest panels.  "_Now_ what are you up to?"

          "I'm fully charged, you're not.  I can give at least _some_ of my power to you."

          Any answer Skywarp could have given was lost in an explosion that blasted the two Seekers apart and knocked them flying.  A quick scan told Thundercracker that his only damage was from getting smashed into the wall; the blast itself was nothing more than a sonic boom.

          _"Help!  Thundercracker!"_

          A deep blue Hunter was crouched on Skywarp's fallen form, talons raised for the killing blow.  Thundercracker loosed a shot at it – it glanced off the armoured wing, but it was enough to get the creature's attention.

          Hunter green eyes met Decepticon red, and Thundercracker hesitated.

          Skywarp screamed again: _"Thundercracker, Thundercracker, shoot it!"_

          Thundercracker set his jaw, and fired.

          The Hunter silently collapsed as the laserfire tore into its chest.  Thundercracker ran over.

          Wasting no time, Skywarp had got himself from under the Hunter's bulk, and was pulling a cable out of its body.  "What are you doing?" asked Thundercracker.

          "Recharging," said Skywarp grimly.  "It's not dead yet, but once I drain its energy cells it will be."  When Thundercracker's hand shot out and caught his wrist, Skywarp glared.  "What _is_ your problem?"

          "'Warp, don't you _recognise_ it?" pleaded Thundercracker.  "That thing is… it was _me_."

          "It's one of Frosttalon's Hunters, nothing more.  If it recovers, it's going to try to kill us again."

          Thundercracker bodily pulled his friend away from the Hunter, and in Skywarp's drained condition, he couldn't fight back.  "Listen to me; when it saw me, it hesitated.  It _knew_ me."  Quieter: "It _is_ me."

          "Then why didn't it know _me_?" demanded Skywarp.  "Or have you got some secret wish to do me in?"

          "It probably didn't know you," said Thundercracker.  "But it knew me and I knew it…  Frosttalon said he based his Hunters on our tech specs, and to some degree, our _minds_.  Memory and interpersonal relationships are gone of course, but the core persona is there.  Ultimately, it can't _help_ being me."

          "Cybertron to Thundercracker: It can't help being a Hunter, either."

          The blue Seeker agonized over that for a few seconds.  On one hand, he wasn't terribly fond of the idea of another _him_ running around, especially one that Frosttalon had converted into a Hunter.  But it was still _him_, and he couldn't bear the thought of hurting it…  "Let me talk to it."

          Skywarp scowled.  "Play it your way, but I get to drain it enough so it's not dangerous.  I promise not to take more than that.  Deal?"

          "Deal."  Thundercracker let Skywarp go, then both knelt down beside the Hunter.  Skywarp made his energy-transfer connection and began the drain, though Thundercracker kept a close eye on the Hunter's power levels.

A second before Thundercracker told Skywarp to stop, he did.  "That's better," said Skywarp, standing to flex his wings.  "Not a full charge, but good enough for now."  He stepped back.

Out of the corner of his optic, Thundercracker saw Skywarp ready his weapons.  Well, he couldn't blame his friend for the precaution, even though the Hunter barely had the power to run its most basic systems.  It hadn't radioed for help, either; that was another thing Thundercracker had been watching for.

          He tapped the Hunter on the forehead to get its attention.  "Wake up, you; I want to talk.  Do you understand me?"  The Hunter nodded as it was able, and Thundercracker realised that he'd never heard a Hunter speak before.  Maybe they couldn't.  Still…  "Who are you?"

          _I… am Stormwing._

          The Hunter's mouth hadn't moved, but that wasn't what caused Thundercracker to shoot a look at Skywarp for confirmation.  The creature didn't use sound; the voice spoke straight into the mind.  "You hear that, 'Warp?"

          "Not 'hear', _per se_…"

          "Hunters don't talk; they communicate telepathically, by internal radio," mused Thundercracker.  "Like Soundwave does when he's deliberately trying to be creepy."  He asked Stormwing, "Am I right?"

          _Yes._

          And Stormwing asked: _You… are me?_

          "I am Thundercracker.  You were built from my design.  Frosttalon created you and the other Hunters to replace us originals and overthrow our true Commander," said Thundercracker, trying to be convinced in his own mind.  His plan would collapse if Stormwing could fully read his thoughts, find his doubts…  "Frosttalon is a traitor.  You must help us get a message to the Decepticons so that he can be stopped."

          Stormwing's green optics flashed a tormented indecisiveness.  Frosttalon gave it life, but this one who spoke _was_ it, and if it couldn't trust _itself_…  Torn by doubt, it looked from Thundercracker to Skywarp for confirmation.

          It got it.  Skywarp crouched down and lifted Stormwing's arm so it could see its gauntlet.  "See that?" asked Skywarp, pointing at the purple emblem on its arm and then on his own wing.  "That means that you're a Decepticon, and you serve Megatron and the Decepticon cause.  Frosttalon _claims_ to be a Decepticon, but he's really trying to tear it all down."

          The Hunter laid his head back to look at Thundercracker again.  _I… am a Decepticon.  How may I serve?_

          "How is Frosttalon blocking communications?" asked Thundercracker.  "A jamming field?"

          _Frosttalon… controls all._

          "We've got to get out of the area, then," said Skywarp.  "We'll never get a message out otherwise.  We're fully charged, TC, we can make a break for it."

          Thundercracker didn't really want to leave Stormwing, helpless as it was, but knew the reaction he'd get if he said that.  Still, making a run for it would be so obvious that Frosttalon could set the Hunters on them in minutes.  They had to be sneaky.  "Maybe we can make our way underground…"

          "Not if Frosty's controlling it.  The tunnels are full of cameras and old traps, and we won't have any manoeuvring room."  Of course, the Hunters would have mobility problems too, but the security system would remain the greater threat.

          "We could take on Frosttalon ourselves, or at least sabotage his shielding…"

          "Can't you come up with a plan that _doesn't_ guarantee our deaths?.." 

          _Maybe… another way.  Hunters…_

          "You think we'll be able to convince the other Hunters to turn on Frosttalon?" Thundercracker asked.  Not that he could see any way to do so; converting Stormwing was a million-to-one chance.  Thundercracker gambled that his own doubts about the Decepticon cause would translate into doubts about Frosttalon's cause in Stormwing.  But for the most part, the army was loyal to Megatron, and thus the Hunters would be loyal to Frosttalon.  _Maybe if we found the equivalent to Starscream…_

          _No.  Hunter communication.  Telepathy._

          Thundercracker considered that.  "Could you use that power to reach the control tower in the First Sector?"

          _No.  Not strong enough._  Pause, then: _Deathsong is._

          _To be continued…_


	2. Hunted, chapter two

**Hunted: Chapter Two **

          Three jets flew over Cybertron.  It would have been safer to walk, but they needed the speed.  As it was, they were flying low through the streets, desperately dodging buildings and hoping that their flight wouldn't be detected.  One said: "Why, why, _why_ do I have a bad feeling about dealing with someone named 'Deathsong'?"

          "Psychosomatic, probably.  We all have names like that."

          "Rhetorical question, TC."

          Much to Skywarp's dismay, he found himself following Thundercracker and Stormwing back into the heart of the Third Sector.  They couldn't take on Frosttalon's defences or his Hunters, but they might be able to handle _one_ Hunter.  Deathsong was the most powerful telepath of the group, acting as a co-ordinator for their activities.  The plan was to overpower it and hook up its radio to Stormwing – who had compatible machinery – so they could get a message to Shockwave.  Failing that, they would try to deactivate Frosttalon's shields from Deathsong's control room.  Failing that… well, they'd be dead mechanisms.

          They had also allowed Stormwing to recharge.  Skywarp had protested at first, but saw the logic once Stormwing gave Frosttalon a phoney report about his and Thundercracker's whereabouts.  With luck, the other Hunters would be off on a wild goose chase.

          _Down there,_ said Stormwing, banking a turn and settling in for a landing near a small building.  The others followed.  _I… will try to catch Deathsong by surprise.  Follow._

          They did, several metres behind, hovering as so to not make any noise, and stopped just outside the control room door.  Not that eavesdropping would have helped overhearing whatever telepathic conversation the Hunters had.  If there was one.  There was, however, the sudden sound of laserfire, and the Seekers decided to act.  Deathsong was caught off-guard by the jets, and fell with a clang.

          "There.  It's down," said Skywarp, running over to the fallen Hunter.  "Quick; help me with this."

          "Deathsong was probably based on Soundwave," said Thundercracker quietly.

          "Don't go all maudlin on me," Skywarp snapped.  "Never liked that walking tape-deck anyway, him and his lousy midgets."  He wouldn't admit it, but the situation had him on edge.  Frosttalon might have told them his plan, but hearing it wasn't the same as _seeing_ it…  _Look, they're just copies.  You're not really gunning down your friends and allies, even if Frosttalon used their mind-patterns to give them life…_  Skywarp yanked a final wire.  "There.  I've disconnected its power supply.  You got its radio yet, TC?"

          Thundercracker held it up.  "Here.  Hold still, Stormwing, while we hook you up."  The Hunter obliged.  The Seekers quickly made the connections.  "See if you can get Shockwave or his control tower."

          _Contact.  I am with his computer._  Its optics flashed and it said: _Frosttalon senses the connection!_

          "Well don't just sit there, Stormy!" yelled Skywarp.  "Upload quick!"

          _I… don't have all the information…_  Stormwing looked at Skywarp and tore the information from his mind, sending it hurtling down the connection.  The contact sent both reeling.

"Skywarp!  Stormwing!"

          "TC, you've got to help him!.."

          _Message… sent._  Stormwing's radio went silent.

          After a few minutes, Skywarp laid a hand on his friend's arm.  "That's it, TC.  He did it.  His mind wasn't built to handle that kind of power.  He knew it – I could feel his thoughts when he zapped me – but he did it.  Let's get out of here."

          "He was…"

          "I know."

* * *

          The 'Incoming Message' light flared in the control room, and Shockwave checked the source-tracker out of habit.  _Strange.  Who would be calling from the Third Sector?.._  No one was supposed to even _be_ there.

          The mystery was compounded when it turned out that whoever had signalled him had, for want of a better term, hung up.  They did, however, leave a message.

          Shockwave listened to it, checked his readings of the Third Sector, and quickly placed an interplanetary call.

* * *

          "That's it.  We failed.  No one's coming.  We're going to die."

          This would be the eleventh time Thundercracker repeated his litany – every ten minutes exactly for the last two hours.  "Stop saying that.  We're not going to die.  It just takes time to get here," Skywarp replied, a variation on his theme of replies.  After their message was sent, the Seekers fled Deathsong's control centre on the ( correct ) assumption that it would be the first place the Hunters would look for them.  They had flown for a distance, but caught sight of one of the Hunters and decided it might be safer to wait.

          As such, they had found a burnt-out building, choosing it as a hiding-place on the grounds that Frosttalon's new senses couldn't find them where no computer systems functioned.  Thundercracker had sat down in a corner and almost instantly sank into despair.  Skywarp spent about twenty minutes trying to cheer his friend up before resigning himself to the fact that it wasn't going to happen.  Now he focused his attention on the skies, searching for friend or foe, and trying to parry Thundercracker's chant about being doomed.  Skywarp sighed.  _Poor Thundercracker.  What would he do without me?.._

          Skywarp's thoughts scattered when he caught movement at the extreme range of his optic sensors.  "Psst!  TC, I see something!"

          "Hunters?"

          It took a minute before the distant shapes could be sorted into anything intelligible.  "Negative, TC; it's Megatron and Starscream!  I _told_ you the Decepticons would come looking for us."

          "Might be a trap," said Thundercracker without looking over.  "A hologram or something."

          "Then I'll need you up and ready for action, 'cause I'm signalling them now."

          Thundercracker turned out to be wrong, and minutes later Megatron and Starscream landed.  "Shockwave received your message," said Megatron by way of greeting.  "Once we arrived on Cybertron, we tried to contact Frosttalon, but there's a jamming field up."

          "And _such_ a jamming field," agreed Starscream.  "It even masks its own presence."  When Megatron glared at him, he folded his arms and looked away.  "_I_ thought it was clever."

          "I don't care _what_ you think," Megatron replied automatically.  "We're here to have a… _talk_ with Frosttalon."

* * *

          The door to the watchtower opened automatically as the Decepticons approached.  It probably wasn't a good sign.  "Skywarp, Thundercracker, remain out here and watch for Frosttalon's pets," ordered Megatron.  "Starscream, you're with me."  The Decepticon army being as small what it was, Megatron didn't often get a chance to demonstrate what happened to traitors.  Letting Starscream watch him deal with Frosttalon might do him good.

          The Air Commander hung back.  "What if it's a trap?.."

          "Of _course_ it's a trap.  Come on."

          Interestingly enough, it turned out _not_ to be a trap.  No Hunters dropped from the shadows, no internal security system impeded their progress.  Within minutes, Megatron and Starscream reached the control room.  A voice from the walls said, "Ah, Commander Megatron.  Forgive me if I don't stand up."

          Megatron gave the bulk that was Frosttalon a disdainful glance.  "I've been told of your treachery, monitor.  I am _not_ pleased."

          "And _I_ should be pleased with your bungling?" asked Frosttalon.  "You have had years to awaken Cybertron, and you have failed.  Answer me."

          "I answer to no one," Megatron reminded him.

          "You answer to Cybertron."

          "But not to you," snapped the Decepticon High Commander.  "I know my responsibilities, as you have forgotten yours.  You think you can usurp _my_ authority with a batch of brainwashed _clones_?"

          The room trembled.  "You answer to Cybertron," Frosttalon repeated.  "In time, I will _be_ Cybertron."

          _"Never."_  Megatron aimed, but his shot was thrown off when a burst of laserfire caught him in the shoulder.

          "You think I would leave myself unprotected?" rumbled what was once Frosttalon.  "Mourningstar!"  A shadow dropped from the ceiling and Starscream found himself face-to-face with his double.

          Mourningstar was… magnificent.  There was no other way to describe the chrome shine, the perfect symmetry of the curved wings, the lazy smile of the predator.  This creature _was_ Starscream, but Starscream as he had always wanted to be, or perhaps how he privately thought of himself.  If savagery had an avatar, it would be this being.  The flame-green eyes said, _I am glorious, I am destruction, I am power.  You are nothing._  Mourningstar was beautiful, and it was the beauty of a fallen angel.

          Green eyes flashed and the mental voice whispered: _Challenge._

          Starscream's fist caught it between the optics, knocking it to the floor.  "Accepted."

          Megatron raised his fusion cannon to blast the Hunter, but Starscream sent him such a look of demonical fury that he stopped.  _Fine.  Starscream wants to have his duel, let him._  The Hunter would be kept busy, at least.  Megatron turned back to the main threat.  "No duplicate of me, Frosttalon?  I'm hurt."

          "Too dangerous," said Frosttalon.  "The amount of personality I'd have to remove from it to keep it from rising against me would leave it with no will of its own."

          "How unfortunate."  He levelled his cannon point-blank at Frosttalon.

          The face no longer moved, but the smile was evident in the voice: "Destroy that shell if you like; I no longer inhabit it."

          Megatron considered blasting Frosttalon, but decided not to.  Even if what he said was true, they might be able to figure out a way to get him _back_ into his body.

"Your choice," said Frosttalon magnanimously.  A slight pause, then, "Your lieutenant is losing."

          Megatron turned.  It was true; despite the ferocity of Starscream's attack, _he_ was the one being torn apart while Mourningstar barely showed a mark.  Whatever else Frosttalon did, he made his Hunters _strong_.

          The Seeker had known the fight was a hopeless one, even as Mourningstar dropped from the shadows.  Starscream _knew_ that, but he couldn't stop himself.  As soon as he saw the other's smile, he wanted to crush it under his foot.  It wasn't that Starscream hated himself; quite the opposite, in fact.  Starscream's hatred of the other was simply this: _He_ was Starscream, and no one would take his place!  He wasn't going to let some _copy_ steal his identity, especially not a copy as mocking as Mourningstar was so obviously designed to be.

          He had… _tolerated_ others in the past.  The copy Megatron had made once to fool the Autobots didn't count, for it was mindless and marked for destruction anyway.  Stalker was based on his tech specs, but her mind was her own, and therefore she didn't need to be terminated.  _This_ creature, however, was an abomination.  _This_ creature had to be destroyed.  _This_ creature…

          This creature was tearing him apart.

          But he accepted the challenge.  He couldn't back out of it and no one could help him.  _I'm not ready!  I'm NOT READY!  Great Cybertron, I don't want to die…_

          Though the haze of damage warnings and despair, he heard Megatron command: "Starscream, give me your hand."

          Too exhausted to protest, Starscream got an arm free and reached out.  Megatron flipped in the air, folded, and came to rest, fusion-gun mode, in Starscream's outstretched hand.  Before the Hunter could react, the barrel clicked against its forehead.

          Mourningstar's body collapsed slowly.  Its head, however, was a spray of shrapnel across the room.  Starscream sat quietly for a minute, gathering himself, before remembering who he was and what he was doing.  Absently, he tossed the fusion-gun in the air to allow his Commander to transform, and became aware that the walls were shouting: "That was cheating!  He was challenged!"

          "Your point?" asked Megatron.  There were times when honour was important.  This wasn't one of them.

          "He accepted the challenge!" insisted Frosttalon.  "He wanted to destroy the Hunter himself!  You interfered!"

          Leaning heavily on the wall, Starscream managed to get to his feet.  "I didn't mind."  It would have been more satisfying if he could have done it himself, but that was second to the death of the Hunter.

          The air thundered; Frosttalon was not happy about the destruction of his prize Hunter.  "Mourningstar was a work of art, but I can always rebuild," he rumbled.  "And I have other Hunters; you cannot stand against them all.  You will not leave Cybertron!"

          _Leave, yes.  Abandon, never._  Unfortunately, there was nothing more they could do here, and in any case, staying would mean certain destruction.  Megatron gestured to his lieutenant: "We're leaving," – then turned back to the room and said: "Don't think you've won."

          "Not yet," agreed Frosttalon.

* * *

          They re-grouped in the Second Sector – Skywarp, Thundercracker, Megatron, and Starscream – within sight of the lights of the Third.  It was a reasonably safe place to talk; no power flowed, so Frosttalon's senses couldn't reach there.  Not until he learned to turn it on.

          "The Hunters are too strong for us, Megatron," said Starscream as he landed.  "It took both of us to destroy just one, and even then we were lucky."

          Skywarp nodded.  "Me and Thundercracker got two; first with luck, second with help from Stormwing."  He quickly filled in the details of his and Thundercracker's time in the Third Sector.

          "The Hunters are of secondary importance," growled Megatron.  "Frosttalon is the threat.  Given time, his mind will control all of Cybertron."  There just wasn't any real way to _stop_ him.  Destroying the influenced sections of computer wouldn't help because Frosttalon could just transfer to another area.  Blocking off the sections would be impossible; there were simply too many connections.  The only way to be sure of Frosttalon's destruction would be to blow out all of Cybertron's systems.

          _So how are we supposed to target just Frosttalon's ever-expanding mind in the vastness of the planet's systems while doing a minimum of damage?_  "Too bad we destroyed the Robo-Smasher," Megatron grumbled.  "We might have used that to pull him out."

          "Of course.  Always keep equipment handy, even after it tries to kill you," sneered Starscream.  He had been one of the ones that the Robo-Smasher captured when it was out of control.  While the others who had been pulled into the machine's void might remember the experience with a bit of traitorous wistfulness, Starscream had spent far too long in his own private oblivion to enjoy a collective one.

          "Maybe a computer virus…" started Skywarp.

          Megatron cut him off.  "Didn't you ever hear of Traansen IV?"

          "No."

          "Our scientists there made a computer virus, and were destroyed when the virus adapted faster than they could," said Megatron.  "The planet still under quarantine."

          "Make a virus too smart and it will outsmart you.  That's why we stopped using them epochs ago," agreed Starscream.  Then, "Could one of _us_ enter the computer system and hunt down Frosttalon that way?"

          Megatron snorted.  "Are you volunteering?"  Unfortunately, it was the best suggestion so far.

          "Does the void still exist?" asked Thundercracker.

          Everyone else had to scan back the argument a few minutes to figure out where Thundercracker's train of thought was meandering in from.  "What, that soup of dissoluted minds that the Robo-Smasher had collected?" asked Starscream, with obvious distaste.

          "It does," said Megatron.

          Starscream waved his hands in exasperation.  "Why doesn't anyone _tell_ me anything!?"

          "Because you would have gone off and smashed it if you knew it was still intact," Megatron snapped.  "It hasn't been destroyed because we don't know what would happen if that 'soup of dissoluted minds' is let out."  On one hand, the mental graveyard might just evaporate.  On the other, it might settle over Cybertron like a shroud, melting the minds of the living and drawing them into its blissfully oblivious collective.  "Well, Thundercracker?"

          Thundercracker paused slightly, not used to being the centre of attention, but spoke: "Could the void be released into the computer system?"

          "That's ridiculous," started Megatron.

          "No, no," said Starscream.  "Don't you see?  The void will melt Frosttalon's mind, but is itself unthinking, so it won't damage the workings of Cybertron.  Over time it will scatter itself through the planet's systems, spread too thin to pull any more minds in.  Brilliant."

          It _sounded_ good, but Megatron had learned to distrust any idea that Starscream liked.  Still…  "The best place to release it would be in Frosttalon's watchtower control room, where his body is," Megatron said eventually.  "That traitor's mind is probably still centred there.  Starscream, Shockwave keeps the void-case in a hold in his tower.  Get it from him and bring it here."

          "But I'm still damaged…"

          "You're still the fastest one here," Megatron reminded him.  "Meet us back at Frosttalon's tower.  We will deal with the Hunters."

          Starscream shifted and left.  Megatron turned back to the others.  "You said the Hunters were controlled from a central location?"

          "Not controlled – co-ordinated," Skywarp corrected.  "Deathsong kept them in touch with each other so they would work better as a team.  Not a gestalt; they still had the reaction-speed of independent thought.  Since we deactivated Deathsong, the Hunters won't be as synchronized, but they're still jazzed-up versions of us.  They'll know our moves, _and_ we're outnumbered."

          The Decepticon Commander smiled grimly.  "There isn't a copy of _me_.  Take us to Deathsong's control room."

* * *

          Unfortunately, Deathsong's control centre was under Frosttalon's control, as the ex-monitor's voice informed them seconds before unleashing the building's defences.  The Decepticons cut through them without bothering to reply.

          The control room was as Skywarp and Thundercracker had left it, with Deathsong and Stormwing collapsed on the floor.  Both Seekers carefully avoided looking at the latter.  Megatron went to the central console, rather wishing that he'd brought Soundwave along.  His lieutenant was the most skilled at hacking computer systems, and could also have told them if the room was clear of listening devices.  Skywarp came up behind him.  "You have a plan, Megatron?"

          "I _always_ have a plan," said the commander.  "The mental link of the Hunters can be turned against them, if we can get at it.  We can turn them against each other, or shut them off from here…"

          "Only co-ordination, not control," Skywarp reminded him.

          "Then perhaps the power can be increased and _made_ to control."  Megatron linked with the computer, then yanked his hand back as a feedback loop surged through it.  Frosttalon didn't want them getting into the files.  Still, there were other ways of finding information.  He pointed at one husk on the floor: "This is Deathsong?"

          Skywarp looked over.  "That's it.  Stormwing knocked it down and I yanked its power cables."

          Which meant the Hunter's mind would still be intact, even if the shock of instant power-loss extinguished its life.  It was just a computer now, independent of Frosttalon, and could be accessed.  Soundwave would have been better at it, but there was nothing for it, and after a few minutes of searching, Megatron scowled.  Control would be impossible; the Hunters were free-willed beings.

          _And probably on the way._  Frosttalon _did_ know where they were, after all, and they _did_ tear apart the building's security system to get in…  _Blast it, there's something here, something I'm missing…_  Suddenly Megatron pointed at the Seekers: "Quickly!  Tell me the cause of Stormwing's termination!"

          They flinched back slightly, partly at the tone but mostly because Megatron pointing at you suddenly with his right arm was usually a bad sign.  Thundercracker managed to say, "Burn-out.  He used Deathsong's transmitter to send our message to Shockwave.  It was too much for him."

          _So, despite the fact that they can be co-ordinated, their minds aren't any stronger than ours,_ mused Megatron.  _That's it.  I know I can use this…_  He went to collect the device, and glared at Skywarp when he tried to stop him.

Skywarp danced back and held up his hands.  "Look, no offence, but if it burned out Stormwing, it'll burn _you_ out.  Nothing about strength of mind – the interface is wrong.  Besides, the Hunters are used to being co-ordinated telepathically."

          "Not co-ordinated, Skywarp, _linked_," said Megatron.  "Made gestalt.  And I needn't interface with the device, merely turn it on."  He did, making the adjustments that he hoped meant the minds of the Hunters were now fully open to one another.  "This will blow their minds, or at least confuse them too much for them to function.  You two, find Starscream and escort him to the watchtower in case Frosttalon has the planetary defence systems working.  I will meet you there."

* * *

          The results of Megatron's plan were obvious, especially where a Hunter had spiralled out of the sky, tearing a wake of destruction as it crashed, unable to control its own movements.  Curious, Skywarp and Thundercracker landed next to one.  "It's conscious, but it's paralysed," said Thundercracker after waving a hand in front of its optics.

          "No wonder; they weren't designed to be a gestalt."  Skywarp grinned, then shifted back to jet-form.  "Besides, you know how dumb Devastator is, and the Constructicons _are_ built to be linked.  And there's only _six_ of them…"

          Thundercracker chuckled.  "And about fifteen Hunters, all who have to agree on what they want to do if they even want _one_ of them to make _one_ movement."  His radar blipped.  "There's Starscream."

          Laserfire lanced out from the ground.  "And there's trouble," said Skywarp, dodging.  "Screamer!  Get the lead out, hotshot; we'll cover you."

          _Easy for you to say,_ thought Starscream bitterly.  _You're not carrying the nasty little brain-melter in your cockpit._  He said: "Don't mess up or I'll tell Soundwave what you said about him while you were over-energized last week."

          "You do that and I'll fill your quarters with packing-peanuts again."

          "I'll put you on permanent space-bridge guard duty!"

          "Whitewash, Screamer!  Right when you least expect it!"

          Ten minutes, five laser burns, and fifty-eight threats later, the Seekers landed outside Frosttalon's watchtower.  Starscream plucked at a loose wire dangling from a rent in the outer wall and gave it a nasty smile.  "I'm guessing that Megatron is already here?"

* * *

          Frosttalon looked down into the room with sight that wasn't quite sight.  Megatron was leaning against the wall, relaxed but alert.  Frosttalon asked, "What are you doing?"

          Megatron looked up vaguely and said, "Waiting."

          The wait was not long.  The Seekers walked in and Megatron asked, "Do you have it?"

          Starscream opened his cockpit and removed the small device.  "I've got it.  I admit, I expected it to be larger."  The void-case could be held in one hand.  Megatron took it and crossed to the control console, which he opened and began connecting the device to.

          Suddenly Starscream looked up with alarm.  "Power surge!  Megatron!.."

          The resulting blast knocked Megatron across the room, narrowly missing Thundercracker.  Skywarp and Starscream ran over to the smoking console.  "Frosttalon has destroyed the void-case fail-safes!  It'll rupture in seconds!"

          "Who are you, the narrator?" snapped Skywarp.  "_Do_ something, Starscream!"

"Shut up, then."  _Blast!  The connector's fused and the console is half-melted.  There's no way to contain the void unless…_  He selected one of the tools in his hand and plunged it into the void-case.

          When the fireworks ended, Starscream was slumped, smoking slightly, against the console.  Skywarp turned him over and nearly dropped him – Starscream's optics were sparkling purple.  _He didn't.  That idiot couldn't possibly have…_  "Starscream?"

          "Sky… warp?"

          He was fighting it.  A mind could hold onto its individuality as long as his will held out – minutes, hours, days.  But now it was plugged directly into Starscream, and even if his will held, his mind would probably break from the pressure.  Concentrated oblivion.

          "To the… console…  Help me…"

          Skywarp half-dragged the other Seeker to the next computer station and opened the front panel.  Starscream jammed his hand into the wires.  There was a flash, and Starscream went limp in Skywarp's arms.  This time when his optics turned back on, though, they were red.  He managed to stand and dust himself off.  "Well, _that_ was disgusting."

          Suddenly, the watchtower lights went out.  From somewhere, Thundercracker said, "I hope that's a good sign.  Has anyone got a flashlight?"  Assorted lights came on from assorted Decepticons.

          A light fell on the lieutenant, and Megatron growled, "Starscream, why do I have the feeling that this is _your_ fault?"

          "Excuse me for saving the planet, I'm sure," said Starscream, radiating near-tangible smugness.  "Like to have seen _you_ do that."

          "He took the void _into himself_, then channelled it into the computer," Skywarp explained, impressed.  His sole experience with the void was when the Robo-Smasher tagged him.  It was only for a few seconds, but Skywarp had been ready to dissolve into it.

          "He _what_?"

          Starscream's optics narrowed, pride replaced by bitterness.  "_You_ couldn't have done that, Megatron.  _You're_ not used to oblivion."

          Skywarp and Thundercracker took a couple steps back, feeling as though they had just walked into the middle of something rather dangerous.  Fortunately, the undercurrents stopped as suddenly as they had started, and the subtle menace in the air faded as the combatants decided to ignore one another.  Megatron said, "We'll check back here in a few days, to make sure that Frosttalon has been destroyed."

          The Decepticons left the tower and took to the air.  Thundercracker asked, "What about the Hunters?"

          Starscream's mouth curled into a snarl.  "I say we exterminate them."

* * *

          "Any sign of Frosttalon?"

          "None, Megatron," Shockwave replied.  It was four days after the void was released into the computer system, time enough for the void to have pulled the renegade monitor into itself.  Unless Frosttalon had managed to slip into another system… which was impossible.  He couldn't have learned enough to travel an area of stasis without activating it, so he'd have been trapped in the Third Sector.

          There was a million-to-one chance that Frosttalon got away, but Megatron doubted it.  It rather annoyed him to know that Frosttalon would have died happy, though.  "Good.  Put the Third Sector back under stasis.  Have all the Hunters been accounted for?"

          "Affirmative.  Starscream reports he has only three more to terminate."  Decepticons as a species valued their individual identity highly enough that the idea of copies running around was repulsive to them – Starscream felt it in particular, and practically begged permission to destroy the Hunters.

He was granted it, and Megatron had to admit the Seeker's scheme was clever: Starscream didn't terminate them immediately.  First he went around and disabled the Hunters, _then_ went back and yanked their power cables.  If he had just destroyed them as he found them, the gestalt-paralysis would have eventually weakened to the point that the Hunters could function.  And even one Hunter could have easily destroyed Starscream.  "Tell him to hurry up.  I want him for a raid on a human military installation."

          "I will inform him."

* * *

          "It was fun."

          "I think you got shot too many times and your cranial circuits have fried."  Thundercracker was currently on duty-shift in the Decepticon Headquarters control room.  He turned back to his screen.  "Looks like Starscream _did_ sign you up for space-bridge guard duty for the next month."

          "I'll use my time standing around to come up with something suitably nasty to do to him," said Skywarp.  Switching back to his first point, he said, "Come on, TC, _nothing_ ever happens on those supply runs.  That one was _exciting_."

          Thundercracker snorted.  "I'll stick to storm-tag."

          The black Seeker leaned over the other's shoulder to take a look at the duty roster.  "That Screamer can't take a joke.  Sheesh, guard duty and nothing but.  What are you up to right now, anyway?"

          "Shuffling the roster.  I traded a few shifts with Dirge and Ramjet."

          Skywarp noted just what was changed.  "Avoiding Cybertron energon supply runs for the next while?"

          The blue Seeker nodded.  "I thought it best."

          "Stormwing?"

          "Yeah."  Silence fell, and, strangely, it was Thundercracker who broke it.  "I don't get it.  I didn't like the idea of having a double, but I didn't actively hate him.  Not like the others."  Once the report was leaked, the rest of the Decepticons were up in arms about the fact that they were cloned, and quite supportive of the idea of the Hunters' destruction.  "Think they would have felt that way if they actually met their copies?"

          "I hear Starscream blew his double's head off."

          "That's Starscream," said Thundercracker, as if that explained everything.  Then, "What would you have done if you ran into your Hunter?"

          Skywarp leaned back against a table and looked at the ceiling.  "Probably would've welded a 'Kick Me' sign to its back," he said, though the question actually shook him.  Skywarp was immeasurably glad that he hadn't actually run into his own double.  He had no idea what he would have done if he did.  Still, for Thundercracker's sake, he kept the tone light.  "I don't think the crew could handle two of me.  I sure couldn't; I'd drive myself nuts.  I mean, I like me, but I don't think I'd be able to stand myself if I met me in person.  Or something."

          He lost his own train of thought, but at least it had the desired effect; Thundercracker laughed.  "'Warp, sometimes you talk too much."

          **_The End._**


End file.
